The immediate aim of this study is to improve our knowledge of malignant hypertensive retinopathy and choroidopathy. We hope to accomplish this goal through serial studies of fundus lesions, clinico-histopathological correlation of eyes that become available at autopsy, and finally, the use of experimental animal models. In the future we plan to expand our studies to include the early lesions of benign hypertension with an ultimate aim of a simpler and more acceptable classification of hypertensive retinopathy. We also hope to apply insights gained from this study to other vascular diseases, particularly diabetic retinopathy. Finally, we plan to delineate ocular complications of long-term immuno-suppressive therapy, and the relationship between corticosteroids and cataract formation.